


Let your guards down...

by midnightfeelings



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Comforting Each Other, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, M/M, Nightmares, Running into each other, Tea, date, restaurant, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeelings/pseuds/midnightfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Draco had expected was getting stood up on a date and hiding Harry Potter from a woman at the same time. When he finds out about his (now former) girlfriend, Harry drags him to sleep over. This might be the start to a lot of events...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your guards down...

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be an one shot for @drarrysking on tumblr: Either harry or draco get stood up on a date and run into each other.  
> Please not that this is part 1 of a series.

Draco didn’t knew what he had expected from her; But with every minute that passed, he felt his heart becoming more and more onerous.  
It wasn’t as he had actually been in love with her, no, not really. Not yet. But he had been very close, because she didn’t run away when she heard his story, nor when they moved in together and he woke her up countless nights, screaming. For some reason, she had always been able to get him out of his inner prison - something hardly anyone had been able to do. Maybe he shouldn’t let it all depend on one date

But he knew that things hadn’t been going to well for them in the past days. Or, if he was honest, the past weeks. She came home late every night, telling him that she was oh so sorry, but her governor had been keeping her at the office. Draco had doubted it, but never said anything, for peace’s sake.  
That was exactly the reason why they’d sat up this date - as a compensation for all the nights Draco had spent alone. But she was already an hour and thirty minutes late; Draco knew she wouldn’t come anymore.

Draco decided to call her, looking out of the window to see all those happy couples, some exchanging sweet and shy glances, others literally eye fucking. Draco turned frustrated and put his phone down. The bitch had the audacity to turn her phone off.

A waitress came up to his table and asked him, if he’d like anything to drink. He looked up and thought that he vaguely remembered her, yes, she had been coming up to his table at least once in thirty minutes, her eyes getting more and more of the »I am so sorry«-look with every time.  
Draco didn’t want her compassion, but ordered a beer. If the lady didn’t show up, why not getting drunk, after all?

As time passed, more and more guests passed him the above-mentioned look. Draco knew he soon had to stand up and that it would be embarrassing, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it, just yet.

***

As the doorbell ringed and a new customer arrived, Draco lifted his head up, feeling silly hope making his heart pounding faster. But it wasn’t his girlfriend (if he could still call her like that), no, it was… Harry Potter.  
Fast, Draco ducked his head, not wanting the chosen one to see him here as he got stood up on a date. And worse, buying countless drinks to drown his pain.

But as always in his life, things didn’t quite work for Draco as he wanted them to. Harry must’ve seen him, because right now, he was walking towards him and… sitting down opposite of him.  
»Please, she’ll catch me if I sit alone!«  
»…Who?«  
»Ssst!«

Draco nodded, a bit unsure, especially as he saw who ran into the little restaurant now. It was _Olivia_ , the girl he had called his girlfriend for the past six month. Draco had messaged her the address earlier, but he knew she had her phone turned off and couldn’t know… But that would mean… Harry nodded slightly and Draco’s confusion turned to disbelief. His girlfriend was cheating on him with Harry bloody Potter?

»This is absolutely crazy!«, Draco said as Olivia had left the restaurant with a rather pissed look on her face. Harry nodded. »She’s been running after me for three weeks now…! But tell, why do you know her?« Draco laughed a dry, bitter laugh.  
»She’s my girlfriend and we live together. Actually, we had a date tonight.«

Harry looked at him rather shocked. »Oh, I am sorry… Are you alright?« But Draco just snorted. »Potter, you don’t have to act so nice towards me. I’m fine.«

Draco wasn’t sure how it happened, but twenty minutes later, he found himself drinking his beer and laughing about Harry’s rather funny journeys as an Auror, as the waitress came again and brought both of them their food.

Two hours later, he found himself pressed against Harry in an awful full bus. Harry had insisted to take Draco home, as he surely didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as Olivia tonight and Draco hadn’t objected. While they waited for the bus to arrive at the stop which was nearest to Harrys flat, Draco found himself starring at his former enemy. Harry had grown into a rather attractive, matured man. His hair was still as wild and his eyes were even more intense, but it wasn’t the same, broken hero from the days after the war. Harry wasn’t a weak boy anymore. Or, Draco thought, he had probably never been.  
As Harry caught him, he smirked, which caused Draco to look down ashamed.

Soon, they were talking happily again and Draco had to admit that Harry was actually someone he enjoyed being with; and that wasn’t a thing that happened often. Draco sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t destroy everything if he got a nightmare. They weren’t as often, as they used to be, but it still happened at least once a week.

Harry seemed quite a bit nervous as they entered his flat. »You know, it isn’t all tidied up and it isn’t anything special in general and I know you are probably used to better things-» Draco laughed softly, something he didn’t do in a long time. »Harry, it’s all right. It’s nice.« Harry sighed relived. »Good. I’ll get you a few blankets, okay?« Draco nodded.

»The bathroom’s over there and if you’re hungry or anything, you can go to the kitchen… Oh, and…« Harry seemed rather nervous, maybe even embarrassed. »And?«, Draco asked in a reassuring tone.  
»See, I hope this doesn’t happen tonight but I am… still chased by nightmares, and sometimes… I end up screaming. It drove anyone crazy so far. Even Ginny. I mean, I still love her. And she still loves me. But we broke up because she said I lived in the past and… stuff. Sorry, I am bothering you.«

Draco smiled, patting on the seat next to him. »You’re not bothering at all. Truth is, I know exactly what you mean. I do have those kind of nightmares to… In fact, it drove everyone crazy, except Oliva. Er, sorry. Probably not the best subject. You didn’t seem to like her.«

Harry chuckled softly. »People say she’s just hunting after well-known people But if she stuck so long with you, she might’ve felt something for you, As I said, you are nice now.« Draco blushed at Harry’s words and looked down. »You know.«, Draco started to explain. »I didn’t really love her. I struggle at letting my guards down and so far, I hadn’t completely.«

They talked for a while before telling each other good night, and the warm smile Harry had greeted him with left a warm feeling in Draco’s stomach. He fell asleep surprisingly easy, dreaming rather embarrassing stuff about both him and Harry.

***

It wasn’t until morning that Draco woke up, cuddling into the warm blankets. In his first minutes of waking up, he was quite sure that Olivia and him had a fight as they used to have at least once a week lately. As he heard a guy’s voice, he got rather confused.

»Slept well?«, Harry asked and looked around the corner. He must have been awake for a while now, since he held to cups of coffee and looked like he had just showered, his hair soft but standing into all directions and his skin looking surprisingly soft. Draco wondered if Harry used some kind of body milk and chuckled. Speaking of Potter, probably not.

Draco nodded and sat up. »I’m glad.«, Harry answered and sat next to him, handing him a white cup. As he took a sip, Draco’s eyes widened. It was _English Breakfast tea_ , with just a hint of milk. How had Harry guessed his favorite? As Draco asked him, Harry chuckled. »I guessed. You just didn’t seem like a coffee person.« Draco nodded and blushed. He seemed to do that a lot in Harry’s company.

After they drank their coffee (or tea, in Draco’s case), Draco started to feel a bit awkward. He shouldn’t bother Harry anymore, right? But he really didn’t feel like getting up either. As he shot a side glance at Harry, he noticed that the chosen one seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts. Harry’s head snapped up as he met Draco’s eyes, seeming strangely embarassed. »I, uhm… and now?«

Harry shrugged. »It’s not like I have any actual plans, so stay as long as you want. But I would suggest you talk to Olivia and sort things out.« Draco shook his head, suddenly gripping the tea cup tightly. »Not sorting out. I’ll throw her out of my flat.«

***

Harry had understood it, but Draco doubted he had understood _all of it_. Draco didn’t only want to throw Olivia out of his flat, out of his life, because the girl had tried to cheat on him and was only after the famous guys (though, of course, that hurts like hell and the more distance was between him and Harry, the more real got the pain). Another reason was, that Draco had realized he was able to feel more at peace than he had ever felt with Olivia, and even if he was never going to be Harry Potter’s boyfriend, it was the possibility that counted.

When Draco opened the door to their shared apartment, Olivia ran to him, hugging him enthusiastically. »I was so afraid, love! My governor got me working all night again and you weren’t here as I came back. Darling, this isn’t changing anything, is it?«  
Now that Draco tried to see through Olivia, he could see that it was all played. A pang of pain hit him and he backed off. »No, Olivia, your governor didn’t do that. You’ve been chasing Harry Potter and I know it.«

Silence. Olivia stared at him, seeming to figure out if she should deny it or not. But Draco’s face must’ve been enough to show he wasn’t just guessing, so she sighed. »Yes… That is true.« Draco nodded. »You like the famous boys, huh? I wonder why you even kept things up with me. I am not exactly the ›good famous‹. Care to explain?«

»Oh, Draco.« Olivia’s face had an almost pitiful look by now. »When we met, I planned to stay the weekend. But you were basically everything I searched for: Rich, good looking, a sex god and famous! The Malfoy name is still a bit hated, but attention is attention. And if I made you a popular known good guy, they’d call me a savior, huh?  
And it was the challenge: I never told you, but I once worked as a psychologist and I had the chance to make you good. A win-win situation, huh?«

Draco looked at her completely shocked. »But did you ever love me?«  
Olivia shrugged. »I enjoyed your company, yes.«

Draco felt his heart breaking. Olivia had been the only one being able to get to him - and everything had been a lie. »Out.«, he whispered. »Grab a few things and leave.«

As she had left, Draco let himself fall down onto the bed. He shouldn’t fall in love ever again. Not if this was the result. The world was cruel and maybe he was better off alone.  
Draco didn’t know when he started to cry, but he didn’t really care.

He’d like to stay in bed for the next hours, days or weeks, but her fucking scent ruined everything. Olivia’s scent was everywhere, her things were distributed all over the flat and he couldn’t look anywhere without getting into a rush of memories. Great.

***

As he rang the door, he felt like a complete idiot. It wasn’t like Harry and him were good friends after all, but he knew the address and that the chosen boy was free tonight. Also, he wouldn’t squeeze him with questions like Pansy did and since the former Slytherin lived with Blaise, Harry was more or less his only option.

Still, as Harry opened the door, Draco felt his cheeks becoming a bright red. »I - too many memories…«, he stuttered. To Draco’s surprise, Harry just nodded and let him hin. »Make yourself comfy on the couch. I’ll bring you a hot chocolate. Would you like some cream on top of it?« Draco nodded weakly and wrapped himself in one of the blankets.

»Do you want to talk about it?« Harry asked softly, a few minutes after he had handed Draco the most delicious hot chocolate ever. Draco nodded and put the empty cup back on the table. »She - She only wanted me for my money and well - attention. She said… she wanted to be in the press as my savior - and that she ›e- enjoyed my company‹, a planned o-one night stand.« Draco started to cry again and hid his face in the blanket. His eyes widened as he felt strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. »It’s all right, Draco. It’s okay to cry.« After a minute, Draco relaxed and slightly cuddled into Harry’s arms.

***

 Three days had passed after Draco had broken up with Olivia, and for some reason Harry still hadn’t thrown him out. Draco had taken a couple of free days, and apparently Harry didn’t leave the house either. Except for the grocery shopping they had done yesterday. Today was Friday and Draco planned to leave on Saturday, as he didn’t want to ruin Harry’s weekend. Plus he was getting too used to Harry’s company…and after all, he knew he had to leave sooner or later.

Sighing, Draco turned to his left side. Harry had gone to sleep an hour ago and he didn’t want to wake him up by watching tv. But for some reason, he couldn’t seem to fall asleep tonight.

Another one or two hours must’ve passed as Draco heard a frightening scream. He got up hastily, locating the scream. Harry. Draco almost ran to his room, his heart beating fast. What if something happened?  
»Harry? Are you okay?!«

Harry seemed to need a couple of seconds to realize it was him. As he did, he blushed a bit, as far as Draco could see in the dark room. »It was j-just a nightmare.« Draco sat down on the bed. »Are you okay? I know they can be nasty.« Harry shook his head and sat up, shaking. Draco hesitated before wrapping his arms around Harry, as the black haired one had done with him after his break up. Harry almost immediately relaxed and leaned his head on Draco’s chest. »Would you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone…«

Draco blushed but as Harry shifted, he lied down under the blankets. Harry snuggled into him, causing Draco’s heart to play wild. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it - Contrary. He liked it, maybe a bit too much.

The next morning, Draco woke up with his arms wrapped around Harry, who breathed calmly against his chest. Good, he wasn’t awake yet. Draco shifted slightly, but Harry grip on Draco’s shirt tightened, as he opened his eyes. Apparently, Harry was awake. Draco blushed darkly, staring down at Harry, who looked almost hurt. »Does… Does it bother you? I mean, the way we…« Harry broke off.

It took some time until Draco answered. »No… It doesn’t. I mean, I feel a bit shy… Wait, I am not saying that we are… but I am not against… Oh god…« Harry’s grin grew wider with every word which escaped Draco’s mouth. A bit more confident, Harry reached up to peck his lips. »Great.« He got up and left an utterly confused Draco Malfoy.

The time they both had showered and sat down for breakfast, they fell into awkward silence. Draco knew he should probably mention his plans from earlier. »Look, I don’t want to bother you any more than I already did… Maybe I should go…« Harry’s face fell and he looked down. »So it does bother you.«

Draco shook his head. »No! It certainly doesn’t. I just… I don’t really wanna leave but I can’t stay forever and I am getting too used to you…« Harry took his hand and rubbed the thumb gently against Draco’s palm. His whole face seemed to light up.  
»Then… get used to me…«

Time did stop for Draco Malfoy as Harry reached over the breakfast table to kiss him, not just a peck but proper this time. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself be pulled closer until he was sitting on Harry’s lap. They kissed slow and shy at first, but the kiss soon got more intense, wanting to fill any gap between them. As Draco pulled back, he beamed at Harry. »Does that mean I can stay?«

Harry nodded, smiling widely. »Stay as long as you want.«

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper fic in English. I hope you liked it.  
> If you so, please leave comments. :3 (Or kudos, hehe)


End file.
